My Doctor
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Louise's life was never that good. But when the Doctor gives her a new lease of life she goes on adventures and see's the universe. She might even find that one person she's been looking for or was he there the whole time...?
1. Chapter 1

**New story came with it from a pic off fb. lol. Anyway hope u enjoy. This is just a random story. Hehehehe..**

**Josh: Will we all be in it?**

**Me: Maybe you'll have to find out**

* * *

Chapter 1: New year

It was just another year. Probably the worst one of my life. I mean there are some good aspects but others were just S***. It's New Year's Eve and I'm on my way to the pub. I'm 15 but i can still stand outside. When i get there i see that there in fact is a massive crowd gathered round a TV. "Must of had an overfill." I shrugged went inside, bought some lemonade and went back out. I hate it in there... Too stuffy.

Soon it was the count down. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I didn't join in with the chanting, not my thing. I looked down at my phone to see a text from my mum. 'Happy new year lol' It read. I glared at my phone. When i looked up i saw a man walking towards me. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a pinstriped suit along with a trench coat. He walked straight into me and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with him. "Hello. Just keep walking, Don't be alarmed. I'm the Doctor and i need your help." I arched an eyebrow at him. "Errmmm... Why?" He pulled me around a corner. "Don't look but they're following us!" He hissed.

I tried to peek over my shoulder but he pulled me forward. "I'm sorry who are you?" He looked at me. "I told you i'm the Doctor." "Yeah but Doctor what?" He grinned. "Just the Doctor." I nodded unsure. "OK then. Why do you need my help?" He stopped walking. "Man you are chatty aren't you?!" I looked offended. "Well sorry if a random man grabbed me and told me he need's my help! For all i know you could be a pedophile!" He had a hurt look on his face. "Rude! I am not a Pedophile!" I glared. Suddenly a laser shot the wall next to me. We both ducked. He grabbed my hand. "Run!"

He pulled me along different street's. We came to an alley and he stopped. He pulled out a key and walked into a blue police box. I glared. "What the hell! Oi! Baka!" I speak a little Japanese. "What about the thing?!Hey!" I ran over to the box and knocked on the door. It slowly opened. I opened the door and back tracked. "Wha-?" I ran back outside and looked around. But it was just a box! "Hello again. You done?" He asked. I looked at him. "But its... Its..." He looked at me expectantly. "Am i being pranked?" His face fell. "What no this can't be a prank..." His face lit up again. "Are you a mage? You know like Natsu? Lucy? Anyone from an anime?" He finally rolled his eyes. "I'm an alien! God all you had to say was.. It's bigger on the inside!" He imitated my voice. Horribly if i might add.

I crossed my arms. "Alright!" We both glared at eachother then burst out laughing. "You coming." I nodded. "Might as well. Always wanted an adventure." He grinned and clicked his fingers causing the doors to close. I ran up to the middle of the room where a console was. "Introductions!" He yelled. "This here is the TARDIS!" He gestured to the... ship? "Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" I nodded. "You are?" He asked. My mouth fell open. "You asked me to help and you don't even know my name?!" He rubbed his ear. "You grabbed the first person you saw didn't you?" He tried to cover it but eventually he nodded. "Yeah. I did." I shook my head. "I'm Louise, Louise Rockwell." "Well Louise, Allons-y!"He pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched. When the TARDIS stopped moving the Doctor grabbed his coat and ran outside.

I ran out after him to see a very high-tech room. "Where are we?" I asked him. He turned around to face me. "Big Ben 2013 ooo about 1 hour till midnight." I looked at him. "What! I watched the New Year celebration nothing happened!" He started tinkering with some things. "Well if we don't stop them, they could rewrite history so that i never go and get you. And then we don't save the world." "Who?!" I asked. "Good question!" I heard a croaky voice ask from behind me. Someone grabbed me around the neck. "Let go of her!" The Doctor shouted desperately. I felt the person put a gun to my head. "We are the Decemberdon's! Are home planet was destroyed in the time war! This planet is so fresh and full of life. We must have it!"

The Doctor reached out his arm. "No! You can't! Look i can find you a home! A different planet!" The Decemberdon laughed. "No thank you! We do not need help from Time Lord's!" He said mockingly. I could tell it was a man either that or it was a very flat chested woman. "Grrr! Can you let go of me?!" I asked frustrated. It laughed. "Why would i do that?" I rolled my eyes then thought back to a movie i watched. _S.I.N.G._ "Solar plexis!" I elbowed it in the stomach. "Instep!" I stepped on its foot. "Nose!" I elbowed it in the nose. "Groin or Crotch!" I elbowed it in a bad area. It backtracked and i turned around to grab its gun. "Oh its a man!" I said once i turned around.

He tried to move forward but i held up the gun. "Stop the invasion!" The Doctor looked at a scanner. "It say's that there is an invasion force at the ready above the earth. Sonic waves are going to be released from the London eye knocking off power from everything in the earth. Car's, Tele's even gun's!" I pointed the gun at the alien "Tell them to stop the invasion. If you value your life!" He laughed. "Not a chance!" I glared. "Louise!" I looked outside. "5..." I aimed the gun. "4..." I put my finger on the trigger. "3..." I focused. "2..." "Duck!" The alien looked shocked but then ducked. "1!" I pulled the trigger and everything turned off. Outside everything stopped. A few seconds later it resumed and the fireworks went off.

I laughed and hugged the Doctor. The alien got up and picked up the gun. "DIE!" He was about to shoot but the Doctor soniced it out of his hand. I hugged him again. "We did it!" Outside the fireworks were whizzing and fizzing. We pulled back from the hug and the Doctor surprised me with a big snog right on the lips. Time seemed to stop. My first kiss! He let go of the kiss and let go of me. He ran over and picked up the alien. He dragged him into the TARDIS. I looked out at London. "Happy New Year.." I whispered blushing. "Come on Louise!" I heard the Doctor shout. I ran back into the TARDIS.

When we got rid of the Decemberdon's we were back in the TARDIS. "Thanks." I said. "For what?" I shrugged. "My adventure." He grinned and sort of shyly picked at the controls. "You could maybe come with me..." I looked at him. "Where?" "Anywhere!" I crossed my arms. "So you want me to travel with you?" He nodded. I grinned. "Ok then." He grinned and ran over to the console. "Where to first?" I thought. "Somewhere... better!" He grinned causing me to grin and pulled lever and the TARDIS roared into life. _Finally, No more boring life, Time to get out of here! _"Allons-y!" He shouted. "Allons-y!" I echoed. We both laughed. Yep i could get used to this!

* * *

**Yay! Turned out better than i thought it would! Hope you enjoyed and i will see you in the next one! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter Yay! **

**Josh; When are we in it?**

**Me: Later! geez**

**Josh: D:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cat's?

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" I screamed. "I'm coming!" He shouted. "Well hurry up then!" I was hanging off a cliff. A cat began to walk towards Me. "NO!" Its eyes glew bright red and it hissed. It wiped across my left hand causing me to lose my grip. "Doctor!" The cat swiped my right hand causing me to fall. "DOCTOR!"

A few day's earlier...

"So how about we go to see the great mout Oprentcal?" I arched an eyebrow. "What's that?" The Doctor grinned. "It's a mountain that, every 100 years or so, releases chocolate." My face lit up. "Well what are we waiting for let's-?!" The Doctor pointed to me. I looked down and released that i was only in my Pj's. "Ohhh. One sec!" i ran out of the console room and into the wardrobe. When i returned i was wearing a light blue dress with black combats. "Ready?" i nodded. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched. Soon we landed and we ran outside.

When we got outside the TARDIS was surrounded by cat's. "Wha-?" The Doctor scratched his head. "This isn't Oprentcal..." I gave him a 'No shit' look. I suddenly felt something brush against my foot. It was a cat. i knelt down to pet it. It had really brown fur and blue eyes. It meowed happily. "Hey Doctor can i keep it?" The Doctor scrunched up his face. "I don't really do cat's..." I frowned. "Aww come on look at 'im!" The Doctor twisted his head. "Oh alright!" I jumped up and down. "Yay!" I looked at the cat. "I'll name you... Happy!" The Doctor looked at me. "What?" I shrugged

When i was petting Happy i saw a dark figure watching us. "Huh?" I stood up. Happy began to run towards it. "Wait! Happy!" I ran after him. "Happy?!" I had run into a dark alley and couldn't see the damn cat anywhere. i heard a small meow from behind me. I looked back and saw Happy. I sighed and knelt down. "You shouldn't wander off!" I pet him. He suddenly started hissing. "What is it?" I turned around but saw nothing because i vision turned pitch black.

* * *

The Doctor...

The Doctor was looking around the area they had parked in. "Where are we?" He asked himself. He looked down a road and saw a McDonalds. He arched an eyebrow. "What?!" He looked back to where Louise was. "Louis-?" He glared. "They always wander off." He threw his hands up in the air. He walked around and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He began to scan the area. "What?!" He looked at it again. "This is... I can't be!"

Somewhere else...

I woke up with a banging headache. "What?" I asked. I sat up and saw Happy. "Happy? Where are we?" I scratched behind his ears. "That my dear is a good question.." I looked up to see a figure of a man. "Who are you?" The figure stepped into the light and i gasped. "Hello.." It was a cat man?! "When i said who... I think i meant what.. are you?" He rolled his eyes and sat down on a throne like chair. "I''m Silvester! Lord of all cat people!" I stood up slowly. "Ok then.. did we trespass? Was i not supposed to take the cat's?" He facepalmed.

"Young human.. This planet is Earth!" My eyes widened. "what?! But why is there cat's everywhere?" He picked up happy. "You see it really is a simple science of how to change a living things D.N.A." I covered my mouth "So all the cat's are humans?" He nodded. My mind went blank. "Why?" I asked finally. He put down Happy and he ran towards me. "Well my race is very.. how you would say rare. We are slowly going extinct and i needed to repopulate. So if i take some human's in cat form now when i go home i can turn them into beautiful being's like me." He said.

I'm pretty sure Mine and Happy's face resembled one of disgust. "Anyway.. You would make a lovely cat lady." I laughed nervously. "Haha ermmm sorry but i have this friend i need to get back too. I really do love your offer but..." I picked up and Happy and was walking backwards until i hit something. i looked up and saw two buff cat people. "Haha...Damn." They locked me into a narrow container. "Ermmm will this hurt?" Silvester shook his head. Then pulled a lever Electric bolts jolted through my body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I could distantly hear him laughing. "Oops.. Sorry i lied." And for a second time that day everything went black.

The Doctor burst through the door's and looked around. He saw happy sitting next to another cat. This one had blonde fur. He went over to them. "What happened?" He asked petting Happy. Happy nudged the blonde cat who stirred and slowly stood. When she saw the Doctor she meowed happily and stumbled over to him. He picked her up. "Louise?" She meowed. The Doctor heard laughing. "Hello Hello!" Silvester walked forward. "What have you done to them?!"

After the explanation again...

I saw a plug. Huh? I walked over to it and pulled it out. All the power shut down and i saw a glowing container of green liquid. I quickly ran over to it. 'Reversal solution' I smiled evilly. "What happened to the lights?!" I heard Silvester screech. I quickly fumbled with the tap and drank some of the solution. Soon enough i was back to my old self. "Yes!" I fist pumped. I walked over and turned on the power. "Hello Silvester!" I smirked. He looked scared and backed up. "Damn you!" The Doctor watched him whilst i picked up happy. "You're a human right?" He meowed. "I'll take that as a yes." I brought him over to the solution and gave him a bit.

When he turned into a human again. He had really dark hair that looked black, blue eyes. And he was wearing a flat cap, Minecraft t-shirt, a black jacket and jeans. He was also wearing black and blue hightops. "Hey Louise!" He smiled. "Josh!" She grinned and hugged him. "Thanks for turning me back to normal!" She smiled. "No problem!" They walked over and saw The Doctor still watching Silvester. "Wouldn't it be easier if we turned him into a cat?" I asked. Josh nodded. We all put him into the container and he turned into a small black and white cat. We all smiled and high-fived.

Once we had cured everyone it was back to the TARDIS. "Thank's you guy's." Josh said. "No problem it was nice too meet you Josh!" The Doctor said shaking his hand. Louise looked at him. "you could come with us?" She offered. "I will.. Just not yet. I gotta find the other's.. Tell you what come back in a few day's i should have found them. Doctor you don't mind if i bring our other friend's along?" He looked unsure. Louise gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh ok!" She laughed. "See you soon Josh tell the other's i said hi!" He nodded will do. "You're gonna like this part." They both walked back into the TARDIS and it began to De-materalise. Josh smiled and held his hat on his head. "BYE!" He waved.

Soon..

* * *

**Done hope you enjoyed and i will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok new chappy! I've had this sort of idea since =.,lkbtoirheuoi;ds Summer so yeah. I mean last summer! Of course! (Time travel bitches!) Anyway hop****e you enjoy this chapter!**

**Josh:Are we in it yet**

**Me: I dunno i kinda don't plan my chap's i just write whatever comes into my head**

**Daniel: But we are in it?**

**Aaron?**

**Me:... Hope enjoy!**

**J,D,A: 0_0**

* * *

Chapter 3: School reunion

I woke up and looked up at the stars. I sighed and sat up. It had been about 4 weeks travelling with The Doctor. Well i think it was. I'm not too sure. TARDIS fuck's with your brain a bit. I Put my feet on the carpeted floor and walked over to my wardrobe. "Damn i'm running out of clothes need to go home to get my stuff." I said to myself. Yes! I talk to myself. It's actually a good thing. I pulled on an oversized shirt and some leggings. I put on my slipper boots and headed out into the console room.

As i entered i saw The Doctor tinkering with the the TARDIS. I smiled and looked through the grating at him. "Morning!" I said. A spark sounded to his left and he flinched. He looked up and glared. "Sorry!" I winced. He smiled and climbed back onto the grating. "Morning!" He jumped up and tinkered with the control's. "So where to today. I'm hoping you had a big breakfast because I'm treating you today!" I smiled at him softly. "Doctor.." He kept jumping around and talking gibberish. "DOCTOR!" I touched his hand. "I wanna go home." He looked at me sadly. "Right, right, Well it's been an honour. Louise. Let me tell you though you wandered off many times you were brilliant and i dunno how- You're just need some things from home don't you!"

I guess he figured it out because i was trying to hold in my laughter. I burst out laughing and he rolled his eyes. When i stopped i wiped my eyes. "Why would i ever go home?" He chuckled. "Ok then Allons-y!"

We parked a little away from house because... I don' know why. Oh well. We walked down the driveway and arrived at the front door. "So it's only been about six hours right?" He nodded. "Of course!" I looked at him sceptically and knocked on the red door. It opened to reveal my mum. She quickly pulled me into a hug. "LOUISE!" I could barely breathe. "Mum." I pushed her off me slightly. "I've only been gone like six hours." She looked shocked. "Louise you've been gone two weeks!" I looked at The Doctor who shrugged sheepishly. My mum finally noticed him and growled. Shit. I cursed.

SLAP! I put the ice pack lightly on his cheek. "Sorry about that." I winced. "S'ok. Happens all the time but i swear that was the worse." I looked sheepish. "Mum!" She looked offended. "He kidnapped you!" I rolled my eyes. "At first but then i decided to go. Jeez." She crossed her arms. "You're 15!" "Exactly. It's time i start making my own choices." "What about school?" "I have him. He could teach me more in a day than school could in a month!" She looked at me. "Yeah but i could get sent to jail for you not being in school." I shook my head. "Just put me down as missing. Ok?" She nodded. I smiled and hugged her. I heard her whisper over my shoulder. "You better take care of her." I smiled.

I packed some clothes and toiletries and was ready to go. "Come on stay for a bit." My mum asked. I looked at The Doctor. He rolled his eyes and sat down. "So what did the school say?" I asked. She shrugged not much. "ALot of new teachers though. Let me tell that school's gone whacky." I looked at The Doctor. "What do you think?" He shrugged. "Ermm... Jackie.. What do you mean by whacky." She put down her tea. "Well. Almost everyone's being forced school dinner's they even cut the prices so that people would have dinner's. Errmm.. I said about the new teachers. That's bout it." The Doctor and i shared a glance.

"What do you mean you're going back to school?" My mum said as i packed my uniform. "Something's going on and it's our job to figure it out." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Is it safe?" I looked and down. I closed my bag and hugged her. "I'll come visit alright?" She nodded and i ran downstairs and out the door. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we walked to the TARDIS.

The next morning...

I stepped out of the TARDIS and frowned. "Why did i agree to this?" I frowned. "Because you're brilliant!" The Doctor smiled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. "I hate you!" I frowned. "Love you too." He patted my head and i walked to the front gates. I looked around and felt horrible. "Back in the same old, same old." I sighed. I waited in the usual spot and saw the 830 coming. Thank God! Ryisha's coming! When the people pile doff the bus i looked through the crowd for her. When i saw her i waved. Her face lit up like a christmas tree. She ran over and hugged me. "Hi!" I cheered. Se hugged me tighter. "I thought you were missing!" She cried. I smiled. "Nope just a misunderstanding." A big one. The rest of my morning kinda went like this.

When i stepped into Tutor almost everyone jumped me. Even my Tutor. I quickly sat in my seat. "Nice to have you back!" Josh hit my shoulder and i glared at him. He retreated. "I really don't want to be here." I sighed. "Then why are you?" I covered my mouth. "The Doctor and i are investigating. Stuff." I whispered. He nodded. "Hey can we help?" He asked. I nodded and explained everything to him.

"Hey Louise!" Patrice said as i sat down in English. "Hey..." I sighed. She just turned and started talking to Aaron. "Wonder where Mr. Ritchie is... " I said. "Hello class!" My eyes widened i know that voice. I looked up and saw The Doctor. "Since Mr. Ritchie is ill i will be covering for him. My name's Mr. Smith." I sighed in relief. Atleast i can always look forward to this class.

* * *

**DONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Got some great ideas for the next few chaps so i hope you enjoy! **

**Josh: YAY!**

**Daniel: YAY!**

**Aaron: YAY! **

**Me: ... -_-**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sarah Jane Smith

"Alright everyone that's all for today. You may go." The Doctor gestured to the door with both arms. I waited behind until everyone was gone. "Mr. Smith? Seriously?" He looked up from his pile of papers. "Yeah." He scrunched up his face whilst straightening his tie. "What's wrong with that?" He sniffed. "Is that your name then?" I asked leaning on his desk. "Nah. S'Just The Doctor." He sniffed again kicking up his feet. I rolled my eyes. No closer to finding that out.

"Oh yeah. Josh and the other's wanna help out with the.. Investigation." I said putting air quotes around 'Investigation'. He nodded. "That's brilliant! The more the merrier!" He grinned causing me to grin. Damn him. I looked at the clock. "Oops. Better go otherwise the girls will think i ditched them." I said. He nodded. "Meet me in the TARDIS at lunch. Tell the others!" I nodded. I was walking out then turned back. "Oh! Put that in my room will ya!" He caught my English book. He got up and kissed my head. "See you later." I smiled and left.

I walked up to the TARDIS and took out my key. I looked at the shaped metal in my hand and smiled. I still remember the day he gave it to me...

_"Doctor!" I screeched as a laser whizzed past my head. He quickly looked back and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" We ran through hallway after hallway until we saw a door. "In! IN!" He pushed me through the door and followed after me. "Why?! Why do they always have lasers?!" The Doctor asked as i caught my breath. He looked at me and grinned. "Come on now deep breath's." He said patting my back. I glared. He chuckled and sat on one of the tables. I looked around. "So what now?" He shrugged. I glared once again. "Do you always wing it?" I asked tired. He nodded. "Pretty much!" I scoffed and walked over and sat next him._

_I bumped his shoulder. "Look's like we made it. Well almost." He looked at me weirdly. "What? You don't like it? I can take you home..-" I shook my head. "No! No! No! I was just trying to say that i love it." He smiled. "Good. Good." He grabbed my hand. I looked him in the eye and went stock still. It felt like i was in a trance. We started to lean in... Here we go again. He quickly put a key infront of my face. I looked at it. "Your own TARDIS key!" He grinned. I shook my head and took the key from his hand. "Thanks." I said smiling. He hopped of the table and helped me off. "Come on then. Off we pop"..._

I came back to reality when someone blew in my ear. I looked to my left to see Josh. No surprise. I glared at him. He grinned. I looked behind him and saw Daniel and Aaron. "Hey." I waved. They waved and nodded back. I finally put the key in the lock and twisted. The door opened with a creak. "Hello!" The Doctor smiled as we walked in. Josh, Daniel and Aaron were looking around. "Woah!" Josh breathed. Aaron nodded and Daniel.. just looked around. "This is so cool!" Josh bounced up and down. Aaron looked at The Doctor. "Well..." The Doctor said spreading his arms out. "Has this place got Wi-Fi?" Aaron asked. The Doctor dropped his arms. "Just once, Just bloody once!" He mumbled. "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" Josh shouted. The Doctor pointed to him. "Thank you!" I laughed.

The Doctor looked behind himself. I have got someone else to help with the investigation!" He said putting air quotes around 'Investigation' Just like it did. "Everyone i would like to introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith!" He said. An older woman came out from the doorway. "Hi!" Josh said. "Hello." Aaron said. Daniel nodded. "Hi." I looked at her. "She was my companion a long time ago." He said. What?! My head started spinning and i began to feel a bit mad. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled. "That's Louise and her friends." He looked at me. I shook my head. "Yeah. This is Josh, Daniel and Aaron." I said pointing to each one of them. She smiled and waved. I smiled tightly. Well things just got awkward. Well for me...

* * *

**Ooooo.  
Josh: HA you're jealous!**

**Me: *Picks up a chair***

**Josh: What are you doing with Mr. Chair? **

**Me: *Smirks***

**Josh: *Is knocked out***

**Mr. Chair: I'm sorry Josh!**


End file.
